Conqueror Warner
Conqueror Warner is the ninth episode of Season 4 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring the Warner Siblings, being a half-hour special. Plot Due to a photocopy machine accident, the Warners create various duplicates of themselves. As usual, it turned out to be another Pinky and the Brain's plan to take over the world. Characters *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Evil Yakko, Evil Wakko and Evil Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Bobcat Yakko, Bobcat Wakko and Bobcat Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Human Yakko, Human Wakko and Human Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Genderbend Yakko, Genderbend Wakko and Genderbend Dot Warner (voiced by Kath Soucie, Grey DeLisle and Billy West, respectively) *Indifferent Yakko, Indifferent Wakko and Indifferent Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Pinky and the Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) *The Narrator (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *The X-treme Abominable Snowman (voiced by , guest star) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (mentioned) *Hello Nurse (mentioned) *Thaddeus Plotz (mentioned) *Ralph T. Guard (mentioned) *Mr. Director (mentioned) Credits *'Writers:' Tom Ruegger and Doug Langdale (guest star writter) *'Storyboard Artists:' Travis Cowsill, Rich Arons and Tom Ruegger *'Director:' Tom Ruegger Transcript To see a transcript of this episode, click here. Quotes *"We join in on Yakko Warner and his faithful and comic relief sibling Wakko and cute sibling Dot as they were about to be attacked by The X-treme Abominable Snowman" - The Narrator. *"Ha, ha, ha! Warner Kids, I shall freeze you all with my freeze ray powers! That way you'll be stuck as.....block....thingies!" - The X-treme Abominable Snowman. *"Um. Actually, it's a block of ice" - Dot Warner. *"We are your exact opposites, Yakko! What you love, we hate! What you hate, we love! Do you know when you brush your teeth and then drink orange juice?" - Evil Yakko. *"Ugh! I hate that!" - Yakko Warner. *"I love it! See what I mean?" - Evil Yakko. *"So, you're my exact opposite? What do you feel about Mr. Director?" - Wakko Warner. *"I love him! His acts are like the comedy stylings of Jerry Lewis. 'Dat guy's cool. Funny stuff" - Evil Wakko. *"I already dislike this guy" - Wakko Warner. *"What's wrong, sweetie? Can't stand little ol' me?" - Evil Dot. *"(agitated) No! I don't care about little old you!" - Dot Warner. *"Uh, sibs. I have a bad feeling about something. If there could be two incarnations of us, what would happen if we accidentally produce millions of others?" - Yakko Warner. *"What the....? This thing also makes genderbent, modernized, humanified and indifferent clones too?!? (gulps) This is not going to end well" - Evil Yakko. *"Boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy!" - Human Warners. *"Boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy!" - Bobcat Warners. *"Meh. Who cares?" - Indifferent Warners. *"Hey, you... thing taker guy!" - Evil Yakko. *"What is Yakko doing?" - Wakko Warner. *"Hmm. Maybe his mind is snapped. Or snapped further" - Dot Warner. *"Yeah" - Wakko Warner *"Of course. If Yakko is the good guy, and if Evil Yakko's his exact opposite" - Wakko Warner. *"Then, he's making a whole bunch of Yakkos" - Dot Warner. *"Evildoers! Prepare to be horribly mutilated!" - Exact Yakko Duplicate Clones. *"Hmmm... I should warn you, dear siblings. This is gonna smart like the dickens" - Evil Yakko. *"We figured" - Evil Wakko and Dot. *"Meanwhile, our heroes are getting ready for bed" - The Narrator. *"Uh-oh! Looks like our heroes are about to be sent into laser slicing technology! Will the Warners ever get out themselves and battle against their evil versions? Would the Evil Warners be another one of Pinky and the Brain's plans to take over the world? Will I ever go back to work on the Earthworm Jim cartoon when it gets rebooted? I think not. Stay tuned!" - The Narrator. *"EAT HOT PLASMA, YOU UNPLEASANT SMELLING BAD FOLKS!!! (they blast away with their own plasma blasters)" - Exact Yakko Duplicate Clones. *"Gee, Brain. What are we gonna do tomorrow?" - Pinky. *"The same thing we do everyday and every night, Pinky. Plan for the sequel of this episode where we will try once again in an another attempt to take over the world!" - The Brain. *"(singing) They're dinky. They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Bra... (cow falls on them and the Brain)" - Male Chorus. *"MOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - Cow. *"I hate this episode" - The Brain. *"So, what did you expect? A cow ending? (episode ends)" - Yakko Warner. Trivia *There are differences between the Warners and their clones: **'Evil:' ***Yakko is smart-aleck, while Evil Yakko tends to lack smart-aleckness. ***Wakko has a Beatles accent and wears a red backwards baseball cap, while Evil Wakko tends to have a New York accent and wears a red bowler hat. ***Dot tends to wear a skirt and is more hypocritical about her brothers' behavior, despite being cute, while Evil Dot is shown to be vain and weak and wears a formal dress. ***All the three Warners are zany to the max, while the Evil Warners tend to be more sane and normal. *This episode has shared some similarities with the Ren and Stimpy episode Ren's Bitter Half. **Ruegger himself considers this a personal stab to John Kricfalusi due to his criticism of both Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs, being the second one made in the show (the first was Convention Critic). As an addition, parodies of Ren Höek and Stimpy J. Cat (named Rank and Stumpy and modified into a white rooster and a blue squirrel to avoid copyight issues) make a cameo in the episode, being knocked out of the scene due to the Warners battling against their evil twins. *This episode had some scenes edited in some countries, due to some scenes that might be disturbingly horrific and some light blinking blasts that might cause eye seizures. However, it was intended to add some darker and edgier tones to the episode. *The part where the Warners and Evil Warners are battling against each other with lightsabers is a reference to Star Wars. *Evil Yakko's voice is similar to Brick, one of the Rowdyruff Boys from The Powerpuff Girls. Evil Wakko's voice is similar to that of his good counterpart, except that he uses a New York accent instead of Wakko's usual Beatles accent. Evil Dot's voice sounds much more soothing than her good counterpart. **Originally, Evil Dot was to be voiced by Grey DeLisle (using her Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy voice) in order to accentuate the differences, but when the production of the episode started, Dot's regular voice actress Tress MacNeille ended up to voice her evil counterpart. *The cow gag from the Earthworm Jim cartoon series is borrowed at the end of the episode, where a cow falls on the Brain and the male chorus. Also, Jeff Bennett reprises his role as the narrator from the show as well. *This is the first episode to be animated at Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment) since Season 2's episode Scent-imental Complimentals. Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Half-hour specials